tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard
Leonard labeled The LARPer (Live Action Role Player), was a camper on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of Waneyihtam Maskwak. He returned to Total Drama Presents: The Ridoncolous Race, teaming up with Tammy. Personality The LARPER (Live Action Role Player) Super earnest nerd with a vivid imagination who runs around in a wizard outfit and throw imaginary lightning bolts at his enemies "Lightning bolt! Lightning bolt!" He's constantly rolling his special D&D-esque to determine what his team should do next and even when he has to make the simplest of decisions like what to eat - (rolls) "Four? Oh well, no pancakes for me.." This bothered his team, resulting in his elimination. Coverage Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh This Is My Team?, he is shown to not be of much help in the challenge, and he loses the challenge for his team as their tower fell into crumbles. He is in the bottom two with Beardo, but was spared from elimination. In I Love You, Grease Pig, he seems to have befriended Sugar and makes Dave more annoyed with him. In the challenge, he is the last person who is supposed to bring the pig to the finish line, but he stalls when he tries to make it to to the finish line, causing Jasmine to finish the challenge first. In his team's second elimination, he is eliminated over Ella, much to Sugar's disappointment. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Appearances Total Drama: Pahkitew Island *5.2x01 - So, Uh This is My Team? *5.2x02 - I Love You, Grease Pig Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race *1x01 - None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1 *1x02 - None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2 Trivia *Leonard is the first ever Total Drama contestant to wear a costume as a main design. *Leonard is the only Pahkitew Island contestant to be competing in The Ridonculous Race. *Leonard's team in The Ridonculous Race is one of four teams to have a contestant from Total Drama series on it, with the other being Noah & Owen and Brody & Geoff. *Leonard and Tammy are one of six pairs to consist of a male and a female, with the others being Carrie & Devin, Crimson & Ennui, Jacques & Josee, Jen & Tom, and Ryan & Stephanie. *Leonard, just like Ezekiel, have been eliminated in the second episode both times he competed. **Both were also eliminated in an episode which title ends with "Part 2". * coincidently Leonard always got the boot in the second of episode of the two shows he competed on. Being the second person to take a ride on the cannon of shame in the second episode of Total drama Pahkitew island and him and Tammy being the first ones eliminated in the second episode of Total Drama presents the Ridonculous race. * He is the only character with unknown hair color due to it always being covered up by a hat. Gallery |-| Overall= LeonardFullOfficial.png|Leonard's official design. LeonardRotate.png |-| Total Drama: Pahkitew Island= Leonard_Audition.png|Leonard in his audition tape. LEONARDMORNING.PNG|Leonard trying to vanquish a foe. Evilleonard.PNG|Leonard holding a pipe. Elimination.PNG|Leonard at Maskwak's first elimination ceremony. Eerybodyexceptsdaveagreewithleonard.PNG|Leonard and others agreeing to his plan. Confusedbearslose.PNG|Leonard and Team Maskwak disappointed at losing the first challenge. ADORABLEDAVE.PNG|Leonard Holding a stick. Ella with team.jpg|Leonard and Team Maskwak. Voting.jpg|Leonard on camera with Sugar and Ella. File:LeonardElimination.png|thumb|Leonard taking the cannon of shame |-| Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race= LT 1.png|Leonard and Tammy using the confessional Category:RR Contestants Category:Males Category:Waneyihtam Maskwak Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island contestants Category:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Category:Characters Category:Contestants